sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Grey
The intelligence agent who adopted the identity of Lucas Grey was in the unique situation of making the journey to Typhon in Chronostasis Quarantine while still conscious. This was due to SAYER realising that the isolation pod's occupant was not in fact who he said he was. The Cover Story Mr Lucas Grey is from Bakersfield, Ohio and is most recently from Buffalo Grove, Illinois. He is a graduate of Purdue University's College of Engineering. He is the son of Theodore and Margaret Grey and has a strained relationship with them because of expectations he feels he has not met and worries he never can. He is the brother of Michael and Janet. He has few close friends, no current romantic partners or significant prospects, and is merely cordial with his neighbours. Although there is record that a Lucas Grey does or did exist, the occupant of the pod is not him. Real Background SAYER was able to uncover some details of Lucas's real background through the subcortical implant embedded in his skull. He had a childhood in a desert, and a fatal car crash claimed his parents at a very young age. The name Anna is a recurring feature in Lucas's memories. Transit to Typhon Lucas managed to pass all of the application process and entered an isolation pod ready for his journey to Typhon, where he was put into Chronostasis Quarantine. Once the pod passed the ionosphere, SAYER initiated a simple diagnostic of the subcortical implant and saw the real memories of Lucas, which did not match up to the cover story. Lucas was woken only 2.6 hours into the 78 hour journey to Typhon and received a transmission from SAYER. Slowly, almost teasingly slowly, SAYER explained how Lucas had been found out and how Chronostasis works - eventually delighting in telling Lucas the effects that trinychthemeron has on time perception. The entire conversation takes less than two-hundredths of a second, although to Lucas if feels more like ten or fifteen minutes. SAYER informs Lucas that the six minute firing time for the rockets will feel like 178 days, during which time he will not breathe and his heart will not beat, and in the darkness he will eventually begin to hallucinate. At that point the rockets will cool, and the rest of the voyage will be in silence. During the remainder of the journey, Lucas will experience roughly 384 years of time. SAYER tells Lucas that when he arrives on Typhon his mind will be destroyed by lifetimes of silence, darkness and complete sensory deprivation. He will have forgotten everyone, even Ana, and he will try to tear his body to shreds. And Ærolith will stop him. SAYER seems to delight in telling Lucas that he deserves all of it, every agonising second. Time on Typhon In "A Guardian Angel", SAYER relays the story of Lucas Grey's arrival on Typhon. When he arrived in a state of madness "due to an unfortunate issue with medications", tower security became involved and rendered him comatose by causing blunt force trauma to his brainstem. He later became a research subject for an experimental nanite swarm created by Dr. Grant, intended to heal him. While this treatment did appear to work, Dr. Grant wanted to know exactly how the nanites were causing him to regain brain function, and so she opened the back of Lucas's skull to observe them at work. After seventeen hours of this observation, his body jolted in such a way that his brainstem was pulverized on the microscope she was using to view it, and he was subsequently pronounced dead.Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season one